In the bowling field it is known, in particular from patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,410, that television signals, internet images and video signals corresponding to a video game are broadcast at the monitor of the respective lane. The purpose of this is to provide additional entertainment for players waiting their turn to play, or to better entertain children who accompany players.
The prior document U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,410 also teaches the use of means at the lane control console for manually selecting the video signal, and in particular for selecting a specific television signal, to be broadcast at the lane monitor. However, such a type of video broadcast at the lane is in itself impersonal and detached from bowling alley users, who limit themselves to use of said additional functions, as if they were at home, without there being a specific connection with the activities of the bowling alley.
According to another aspect, it is also known from document US2005/0101397 that customized light signals are emitted at the lane when a particular game event occurs, for example when someone records a strike. This type of operation, as well as being very popular with bowling alley users, allows the rapid and immediate indication of the game event to all players and spectators, but it does not provide immediate information about the player, or the team, who produced the game event.
It is also known that at the lane monitors an animated cartoon image or the like is broadcast when a certain game event occurs, in particular when someone records a strike. However, such a video signal does not allow immediate information about the player, or the team, who produced the event.
It is also known that at bowling alleys, the photographic and static image of a person, normally a child, whose birthday party has been organized at the bowling alley is captured and displayed on the monitors, to make the theme even more personal. Said static image of the person, including the face and torso, is applied to a default static image. In this case, the image broadcast is not particularly appreciated by users, since there is a low level of integration between the image of the person and the background on which it is applied. Moreover, the image is not in any way connected to any specific event and, in particular is not related to any game event.
However, in general, in the bowling field, there is a strongly felt need to provide users with additional and better functions, which satisfy their specific entertainment, information or other requirements.
In particular, in the bowling field, the need is felt to make available to users information which is rapidly and easily discernible and, also, to provide improved user entertainment at bowling alleys, in particular at the bowling lanes.